This invention pertains to an intelligent, software-based system and methodology for minimizing the use of color toner during color copying.
Color copying is intrinsically more expensive than black-and-white copying. Recognizing this, many system administrators and IT managers restrict the number of pages, and the types of color originals, that may be copied. The most common means to limit color usage, and more specifically color-toner usage, takes the form of a simple directive or policy which is communicated verbally to prospective color copier users. For example, an e-mail from management, or a sign posted on a particular copier, will remind users that color copies of non-essential materials are prohibited or restricted. In the extreme, only certain users might be permitted to produce color copies in a particular color copying setting.
The most expensive component in color copying is usually the color toner or ink used to produce the desired color output. Originals, such as photographs, or presentation slides with color backgrounds, require a great deal of color toner. Therefore, these kinds of image materials are expensive to reproduce.
One method to control printing costs involves using a conventional “toner save” feature. Some printers have a similar feature. This feature is commonly seen in printer drivers under functional names such as “black-and-white-lock”, “color saver”, “toner save”, and “draft mode”. These functions frequently rely on simplistic techniques, such as printing every other pixel, and this approach usually results in very light images that are often unsatisfactory. Small, thin, or light text and lines can become unreadable.
Thus there is a need for a more intelligent approach that enables users to limit color-toner usage on a page, but which still preserves important information, such as textual and graphical information. For example, the colored background in a PowerPoint® presentation adds very little to the information content of the presentation. However, the background in such a presentation typically uses much more toner than any other page image element. In this setting, it would be very useful to permit copying of such a presentation, preserving the text and line art, but removing the extensive color-toner-usage background.
The present invention, as will be seen, proposes a software system and methodology which is useable by a color copier to reduce cost by limiting color-toner usage in different ways regarding different categories of page image elements having different information densities. As general illustrations, black toner (or no toner) could be used for page image elements, such as backgrounds and certain photographs, possessing sparse information content. Alternatively, varying amounts of color toner may be used for information-sparse page image elements. Information-dense page image elements, such as text, could be output in a clearly readable condition, but in a manner using substantially less than a “normal amount” of color toner.
In one form of practicing of the present invention, a user could manually select various software-implemented, output-processing options in a color copying situation, based upon observed page image element content categories, and by pre-deciding about appropriate levels of color-toner usage which should be related to pre-selected choices made about related categories of image-content output. For example, employing an appropriate color-copier user interface, a user could make a determination about (a) how page image elements which are characterized by dense information content should be output for copying, (b) how page image elements characterized by sparse information content should be output for copying, and (c) how page image elements of undetermined information content density should be output for copying.
These three, preferably utilized “levels” of image-element content density information characteristics, or information content, referred to herein as dense, sparse and unknown, may be determined in various ways. For example, such information content density may be determined (1) by thresholding factors, including local contrast and image entropy, (2) by object-analysis factors/natures including (a) text, (b) graph, (c) line, (d) photograph, (e) color, (f) size, (g) local contrast, and (h) layering, (3) by page classification factors, (a) page layout, (b) halftone type and frequency, (c) page background complexity, and (d) relative page percentage of various object types, including text, photographs, charts, lines, and colors, and/or (4) by utilizing conventional page-classification factors, including (a) page layout, (b) halftone type and frequency, (c) page background complexity, and (d) relative page percentage of various object types, including text, photographs, charts, lines, and colors. Such determinations may be performed in a number of different, conventional ways, and thus are not elaborated herein.
In another approach, rather than a user being offered such a manual input choice, that user could be presented effectively with a pre-established, automatically operating software control program implemented by a system administrator (referred to herein as administrator-control software), which control program has been pre-armed with color-toner usage rules that are automatically applied with respect to different pre-selected categories of page image elements. Such elements could be identified automatically, for example, by an appropriate, conventional, software-controlled page-scanning operation, and then “reviewed” by the use of also conventional page-element characterization software. The automatically operating software control program of this invention could enforce administrator-applied (administrator-control) corporate polices on user, group, and/or organization levels. Toner-usage rules could be selectively applied using authentication methods, user login, smart cards, biometrics and/or other methods common in the art.
Additionally, in certain forms of “administrator-control”, or “administrator pre-control”, cases, it is possible, and it may be desirable, under an established toner-usage policy which has been set forth by the administrator, to allow certain users/groups/organization-levels a particular sub-range, or selection, of toner-usage choices which are outside of strict administrator control. For example, upon user authentication, a selected user could be presented, as by information provided on a suitable user interface, with a defined range of toner-usage choices, with notification also effectively being simultaneously provided to the user indicating that certain toner-usage options are prohibited by the current toner-usage policy. As a illustration, options which are prohibited by that policy may be disabled (grayed-out) or simply not presented to the particular user.
These and other ways of intelligently managing and minimizing the usage of color toner form the focus of the present invention. The invention thus effectively implements a software methodology, in association with appropriate implementing structure, to enable either a user, or a pre-determined software control program, to select and apply appropriate pre-selected color-toner usage rules that become employed in a final output copying operation, based upon a linking of these rules with the results of a pre-examination of a particular color-page's content of different-information-density image elements. The features of the invention, such as those just generally suggested above, and its advantages, will now become more fully apparent as the detailed description which follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.